


First Contact

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: An alien comes through a portal and Darcy makes first contact.And second.And third.





	First Contact

The portal up on the desk was only about the size of a dinner plate. Jane and Erik insisted it was  _ safe _ , of course, that they were just studying it to make sure that nothing like the whole New York thing happened again.

Darcy wasn’t so sure. It always made her feel a little nervous whenever she was in the workroom. It felt kind of like it was watching her, as silly as that was.

But Erik needed his thing, and he was elbow-deep in science and couldn’t get away. Jane was similarly occupied, in the middle of calculations or something. Darcy knew better than to interrupt The Math.

It was supposed to be on the left-most table. There was a whole bunch of stuff on the left-most table. She let out a sigh as she bent over to look for the thing. It was about the size and shape of a little measuring tape, but it did weird sciency things.

“Where are you?” she muttered as she poked through the table.

Something brushed against her ankle. She absently rubbed it against the calf of her other leg. Probably a hair or something, she was always shedding. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Erik’s number.

“Yes?” he asked after it rang for a few seconds.

“Are you sure it’s here? Because I gotta tell you, I’m a pro at finding thingamabobs and whatsits, and I’m pretty sure it’s not here.” She poked through the stuff some more.

“It should be. If it’s not…” He trailed off, and she could practically see him rubbing his temples with his other hand. “If it’s not, it might be by the display unit by the coffee machine.”

Darcy glanced over to the surface he was talking about. There was literally nothing there. She sighed. “I’ll find it, okay?”

“Thanks, Darcy.”

She ended the call and set the phone back down on the table. “Maybe if you kept your lab a little neater,” she muttered. The workroom wasn’t a mess. Everything was organized, but it was like organized clutter. Both of them had a habit of getting halfway through a project and getting distracted by something else.

She went over to the right-most table. It was also covered in things and bits, but maybe it was over there.

Something brushed against her ankle again, but before she could rub it off, whatever it was wrapped around her. It felt thin, like a rope or something.

Darcy stepped back with her other foot and looked down to see… “Oh, no.” A tentacle. It was green, smooth-looking, and wrapped all the around her ankle. Adrenaline shot through her. “Oh, no. This shit is not happening.”

As she watched, it coiled up around her leg, right up to just below her knee. She tried to move it, but while she could move towards where it was coming from, there was no give to move forward. It was entirely too strong.

Where was it coming from? She knew. Even before looking over her shoulder, she knew that it was coming from the portal. Sure enough, the long tentacle extended out of the portal. And there were more slithering out, too, unfurling like one of those paper party favors that you blow into.

She grabbed for it. It was smooth, kind of rubbery feeling, but she couldn’t budge it. “Hey!” she yelled as she pulled at it. Someone else had to be within earshot. “Someone?” Her heart was pounding in her chest, anxiety rolling around in her stomach.

A second tentacle wrapped around her other ankle, and one coiled around her wrist. It was the weirdest sensation, it felt like a multitude of little muscles or something, alternating against her skin. “Can you not?” Her voice was high and desperate. Of course, that didn’t have any results.

“Hey!” she yelled again, aimed over her shoulder towards the door. “There’s an alien in here!”

It gently pulled on her wrist, urging her into a standing position. That was more comfortable than being half bent over, at least. “Are you an alien?”

There was no answer. A fourth tentacle wrapped around her other wrist. She was well and truly stuck. But Erik or Jane or  _ someone _ had to come into the workroom at some point soon. They could untangle her and call SHIELD or whatever they were going to do with the news that a tentacle alien was saying hi.

“Do you even have a body? Are you coming through?” She looked over her shoulder towards the portal, but she couldn’t really see it very well anymore. “You’re not going to, like, eat me or something, are you?” Or dissolve her face?

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Maybe this was like quicksand. Maybe the more she fought it, the faster it would wrap around her. “Okay. Just… Just gonna chill. Me and my new alien buddy.”

She felt a strange, soothing sensation, like someone was  _ there-there _ -ing her, trying to get her to calm down. She could feel it, but it felt like it was coming from outside of her. That was… Odd. “Is that you?” she asked the tentacle around her left wrist. “Are you trying to calm me down so you can kill me?”

But it didn’t seem to want to kill her, at least not yet. It seemed totally cool just hanging out with her. Maybe this was how their species communicated or something. “Okay, I’m not really the best person to be handling, um, interspecies diplomacy. If you let me go, I can try and call someone who’s a whole lot better at meeting strange aliens.”

It didn’t let her go, but it seemed to squeeze her wrist lightly.

“No, seriously. The last alien I met, I tased. I mean, we get along fine now. We get along really well.” Darcy couldn’t help smile at  _ that _ particular thought, but then shook her head. So not the best time to be thinking about that. “And Jane ran over him with her van. Twice. So maybe, like… Maybe I can call someone? Hey, maybe you know Thor!” Thor would be good with interspecies diplomacy. He’d probably had actual training in it and everything, being a prince.

“Yeah! Why don’t you let me go, I’ll go call Thor. Maybe you guys even know each other.” She pulled on her wrist just a tiny bit. “Let go?”

It didn’t let go. She sighed. “I promise I won’t taze you.”

Another tentacle coiled around her leg and started moving up. It skipped over the hem of her skirt, wrapping around her hips and torso. It was a little thicker. When it slithered up between her breasts, she could see tiny suckers on the underside, like little round suction cups.

“Um, is this where you strangle me?”

The tapered tip brushed against the front of her throat, but it didn’t wrap around her neck. The soothing feeling seemed to intensify. It climbed up over her cheek, until the tip came to rest at her temple. 

It was warm. Not body-temperature warm, but a little warmer than room temperature. That was better than it freezing.

It stayed there at her temple for a long moment, then shifted back down to rest on her shoulder. The tip stroked along the side of her neck, stretching up until it brushed against the hollow just behind her ear.

It seemed to fasten there, the tiny suckers latching onto her skin. And then it started moving somehow, and it felt…

“Um…” Darcy cleared her throat. “Um, maybe you should stop.” Because it felt  _ amazing _ . It may not have been meaning to, but the way it was touching that sensitive spot was sending tingles of pleasure through her. It felt kind of weird that a tentacle was making her feel that good.

The tip stayed where it was, but the tentacle moved over, across her chest until it was brushing directly over one pink nipple through her clothes. This was seeming less and less like an accident.

“Yeah, I think you should let me go now. That would be, uh… That would be good.”

Another tentacle wrapped up around her leg. Instead of stopping at her knee, though, it kept coiling up and up, under the brown fabric of her skirt.

Darcy tried to squeeze her legs shut as the tentacle tickled along the inside of her thigh, but it was holding her too tightly. At least she was wearing leggings, it wasn’t moving over bare skin.

It swept up until it lightly stroked the seam between her legs. She felt herself flush, the heat sweeping up into her face. “Look, I don’t know how well you know human anatomy, but that’s kind of a, uh, private area.”

The tip pressed in against her, stroking along until it found her clit.

She tried to twist and shift away. She could still move her hips, but no matter where she went, it followed. “Um, you definitely need to stop. That’s…” Too good. It was too good. It seemed to know exactly how to touch her. It circled right over her sensitive nub, with just the right amount of pressure. It would chafe soon, but for now…

She couldn’t get away. It felt wrong, but it felt so good, too. Maybe she could just let herself enjoy it. As long as it finished before Jane got back. She started to relax despite herself, the rigid tension leaving her muscles.

More tentacles were moving over her, too many to really keep track of. At her hips, at her shoulders, her elbows, around her waist. And they were all moving and-

“Hey!” she yelled when she realized what was going on. “Hey! You can’t do that!”

They were quickly and efficiently taking off her clothes. The tentacles were flexible and strong, and in no time, she was completely naked.

She closed her eyes tight. She couldn’t look down and see the green tendrils moving over her naked body. But they flew open again when she felt herself leave the ground. “Put me down!” she yelled.

She was completely supported, though. They were securely wrapped around her, cradling her as she was mostly reclined.

“You gotta put me down. You need to-”

The tentacle that had been nuzzling behind her ear shifted over and up until it pushed into her mouth. The tapered end felt a little strange as it pushed in, almost to the back of her tongue. She’d given her fair share of oral before, but this was definitely different.

Her words were muffled down into nothing. The tentacle was heavy in her mouth. It tasted slightly sweet, almost, and it definitely had a rubbery texture. She bit down, but something flicked hard against the fleshy part of her ass. It stung, and heat spread across her skin. She released the pressure on her jaw. That was definitely a warning.

Rope-like tentacles wrapped around her thighs, pulling them as wide as they could comfortably go. Her legs were drawn up slightly, too, leaving her completely exposed.

Darcy shook her head as much as she could, her protests coming out as an indignant hum. It ignored her, just like she’d thought it would.

She couldn’t really  _ see _ what was going on, and wasn’t sure she wanted to if she could. She squeezed her eyes shut.

A thicker tentacle slipped up over her side and settled over her breast. When those little suction cups drew sharply on her nipple, a jolt of pleasure shot through her. She cried out, her back arching towards it.

A thinner tentacle wrapped around her other breast. It coiled around that sensitive peak, shifting back and forth, rolling the tight bud. The contrast between sensations was intoxicating. She writhed in its hold, unable to keep still as sensation swirled through her.

It twisted and toyed, sending pleasure spiraling through her. She could feel herself getting wet, her body craving its knowing touch.

Another thicker tentacle slid up around her waist. This one moved down, unerringly heading for her center. The tip nudged against her clit, circling a few times. It felt a little like a tongue, only not as wet. It didn’t linger, though, it slid down along her center until it dipped inside the entrance to her cunt.

She shook her head, but she wasn’t sure she would stop it even if she could. It seemed tapered like the one in her mouth, and it pushed deep inside. It wasn’t like a cock, it was still twisting and moving, even inside her. It was searching for something, searching for-

A muffled cry slipped free as it pressed right against her G-spot. She couldn’t help but buck her hips. It rocked into her, a slow, deep rhythm that nudged along her hit and lit up that perfect spot inside her.

She let out a low moan. She couldn’t help but roll her hips, matching its tempo. It was slow and intense, adding to the sensations swirling through her, but she wanted more. She tried to move faster to encourage it to speed up, but it stayed at the same, leisurely pace. It was almost teasing her.

When the tip of another one circled her rear entrance, she froze. Every muscle in her body went rigid with tension. It couldn’t want to… It wouldn’t, right?

It was slick somehow, and it pressed up into her ass. Just a little way before withdrawing. As it worked itself in slowly, the touch against her breasts seemed to grow harder, more insistent. The sharp bite was so intense she couldn’t keep still, and when it eased, she realized the tentacle was deep in her ass.

It didn’t keep a slow rhythm it fucked up roughly into her. The constant dance over the sensitive nerve endings right at her tight entrance felt so good. Darcy twisted and shifted, not knowing which rhythm to pick up. It didn’t seem to mind, it moved with her.

The tentacle in her mouth started to move as well. It pulled in and out, fucking her lips. She couldn’t help but picture it in her mind, her own body with tentacles wrapped around her limbs and her torso, three buried inside her.

The image shifted a little, changed. Somehow she  _ knew _ that was exactly what she looked like. There was no shaking the image, no looking away. It was too much, just too much. Her body pulled tight, the warm haze narrowing in. Heat flooded through her as she came, her legs shaking just a little.

It didn’t stop. And even when she came down and it became too much, it didn’t stop. She tried to close her legs, tried to reach down and grab it. There was no getting free, though, and it only seemed to get harder.

The tentacle in her pussy started moving faster, pushing sensation into her. She bit down on the one in her mouth, and got another stinging swat along the curve of her ass. The pain seemed to melt into the endless pleasure, making it that much  _ more _ .

The intensity faded, the hypersensitivity fading away, and still it didn’t stop. Her pleasure rose higher and higher, inevitably snapping. Bright stars popped behind her eyes as her fingernails dug into her palms.

And still, it didn’t stop. There was nothing she could do about it. She couldn’t get away, she couldn’t protest, she couldn’t do  _ anything _ . She could only sit there and feel.

It went on and on. It was relentless, making her come again and again until she felt raw and overworked. Noises slipped out, low and desperate. Tears feel from her eyes at the sheer intensity.

She could feel herself cramping deep inside her Just when she didn’t think she could possibly take it anymore, the tentacles seemed to fall still. Her mouth flooded with a kind of sweet fluid.

The tentacles withdrew, and she felt strangely empty. It didn’t let her down, but the image of herself faded from her mind.

She swallowed. “Um,” she managed, her throat dry and raspy. “Why…”

She felt herself lowered down and gently set on the cool concrete. “Hey!” It was hard to muster up the indignation.

The tentacles started to unwrap from around her body. It took a bit, but as the last one slipped away she was left with a very clear  _ until next time _ rolling through her head. She watched as they disappeared back into the portal.

And then the portal looked just like it had when she’d come in. She wiped tear tracks from her face and took a long breath in. There was still coffee in the machine in the corner, she could get some. You know, when she felt like moving again.

She started when her phone rang, buzzing angrily against the desk.

Darcy pulled herself to her feet. Her legs felt like Jello, but she stumbled over to the table and picked up her phone. Erik.

“Hey.” She was definitely a little hoarse. Water would be a good idea. “I’m still looking.”

“Jane had it in her pocket. Sorry, Darcy.”

She closed her eyes and slumped forward against the desk. “Okay.” She ended the call.


End file.
